Runaways
by Sahreah
Summary: When Stoick throws Hiccup out for being gay, he didn't know where to go. It had been a complete coincidence when he bumped into a white haired boy who opened him the door to a world he hadn't known just yet. But who knows, maybe Hiccup can change a few things in Jack's life too.
1. Chapter 1

**Runaways**

Chapter 1

Hiccup was sure that his Dad's head would explode any minute now. His face was red, hands clenched into fists and his eyebrows built an angry 'V'. His mouth was pressed in a thin line and last but not least was his jugular vein throbbing. Needless to say: it looked completely stupid. Hiccup would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"Gay?" his father spat "Gay?!" he took a step forward. Hiccup stood his ground. Soon his Dad would break into laughter, hug his son and tell him it was alright. He would tell him that he was his son and that he couldn't less. Hiccup was sure of it. That's why Hiccup confessed his preferences to his Dad. He was sure that he would be a little angry but he would be okay with it. Turns out he wasn't.

"No son of mine is a whiny fag!"

Hiccup's heart broke just then. His eyes found the ground. This was going terribly wrong. "I didn't choose this." he said.

"I always knew there was something wrong with you! I should just have given you up for adoption when I had the chance!"

Hiccup was fighting to hold his tears back. "D-Dad please I-"

"Your mother would be so disappointed in you Hiccup." his father took a step back. "I want you out. You have ten minutes. Get your stuff and leave."

"W-What? Dad! Please!" Hiccup grabbed his father's arm when the larger man turned around to leave. Tears were now floating down his cheeks. "You can't do this. Please!" His father grunted angrily and turned around. His fist met Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup sprang back surprised. His hand went up to his cheek. When he took it back, it was bleeding. He looked up at his father. He had just hit him. His own father. Hiccup turned around and went up the stairs. He felt like he was in a daze. The feeling faded when he closed the door of his room behind him. He began crying again. He looked for a bag in his dresser and put everything he could find in it. He grabbed his schoolbag and put his drawing pad and wallet in it. He gathered together all the money he could find. Where would he go? He thought about going to Astrid or Tuff but he didn't want them to call the cops on his Dad. He threw his house keys on his former bed before he left for good.

* * *

It was cold outside. Cold and dark. Hiccup dug in his pockets and retrieved his gloves. He pushed his face further into his green scarf. He was just about to decide which park bench looked the most comfortable when somebody ran into him. He person looked around nervously and then back at Hiccup. "Please don't tell on me." He said before he hid behind Hic's chosen bench. Hiccup stood there confused when another figure walked up at him. "Have you seen a boy run this way?"

"Eh… yeah… he eh… ran the same direction you just came from." Hiccup said.

The man grunted frustrated "How does he do that?! Thanks kid" he stalked back the way he had come from.

Hiccup's gaze followed the man when he heard a relieved sigh. He turned around and saw the boy straighten up. He walked up to Hic and who stood under a streetlight.

"Thank you." he said with a big grin. The boy had snow white hair and stunning blue eyes. Two huge plastic bags were thrown over his shoulders. He was really handsome. "I'm Jack. I would take your hand but I'm kinda packed." The boy chucked until he saw Hiccups red rimmed eyes. "You okay?" he asked. He put his plastic bags on the floor. He eyed Hiccup's bags. "Where are you off to?"

Hiccup shifted nervously. "Eh…Eh I'm just eh you know…"

"I'm not even sure _you_ know where you're going."

Hiccup looked at the floor. "I'm okay. I'll find somewhere to go."

Jack grabbed his arm. "No way. You're not sleeping on some bench. Bunny's gonna kill me for doing this, but I'm taking you to the den."

"The den?" Hiccup asked.

"The place I live. I'm gonna take you there. Do you need a hand with those bags?" Jack didn't wait for an answer and took his rucksack. It soon joined the bags over his shoulder.

Hiccup reached for his rucksack quickly. "What? No. For all I know you could be some crazy rapist or murderer."

"It's more likely you meet a rapist or murderer while sleeping on a park bench at night. It's really not safe. You helped me with that guy so let me repay the favour eh…"

"Hiccup"

"What?"

"That's my name. Hiccup Haddock."

"Well then Hiccup, let's get moving." Jack said before he started to walk away leaving Hic behind.

"Jack!" Hiccup screamed after him. "For god's sake. Wait up Jack!" he yelled and hurried after the white haired boy.

* * *

Jack stopped in front of the stairs that led down to a subway station. He looked around quickly before he crawled under the 'closed' sign that hung from one side to the other. "C'mon" he said as he went down the stairs to the abandoned subway station. Hiccup followed him cautiously. Half of the stairs were broken and there was no light. He reached out to find anything where he could hold on. He ended up taking Jack's sleeve. Hiccup let go quickly, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry. It's just really dark." he explained.

"It's okay, Hic." Jack said and reached for Hiccups hand "We're almost there." Jack took the first door on the right as soon as they reached the end of the stairs.

They came into a small dimly lit passage which led to other rooms.

"There used to be a little mall up there so there are a lot of storage rooms and stuff here." He explained.

"Where the bloody hell have ya been?!" asked a voice with a thick Australian accent. A tall figure came out of the shadows. His shoulder length grey-black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He had light green eyes and tattoos covered both of his arms. A boomerang was attached to his belt.

"I was getting food. _You_ told me to." Jack answered and pushed Hiccup past the tall man. Said man grabbed Hic's arm. "Hold on a second, mate. Who's that?"

"That's Hiccup. He's gonna stay the night."

"He's gonna stay the night? Stay the night? We have bloody rules Jack! You can't just bring all of your friends for a sleepover!"

"He needs a place to stay Bunny. Just like all of us did. Just like _we_ did. Are you really gonna deny somebody a warm place to sleep. You should know better Bunny. Better than any of us."

Bunny glared at him. "Whatever. He's sleeping with you and Toothless. And get the kid a bloody blanket! Can't ya see how he's shaking?"

Jack smiled at him "Thanks, bunny."

"Yeah. Now get out of my eyes. I actually have to work, mate." Bunny said and stalked off.

"C'mon. I'm gonna show you where you sleep." Jack said and pulled Hiccup forward still holding his hand.

* * *

Jack's room was small and wasn't a room at all. It was one of the storage rooms. Shelves were on the walls and two mattresses lay on the floor only a small gap of floor separating them. One mattress was currently occupied by a tall teenager. He had tanned skin and black hair that reached his shoulders. He was dressed in black and reading a book. "Toothless." Jack said "I would like you to meet Hiccup. He'll be staying with us a few days."

When Toothless didn't answer, Jack continued to speak "I thought we could like push the mattresses together and share them. It'll be only for a few days."

Toothless looked up. "Whatever." he said and left the room.

"I don't feel very welcome Jack. Maybe I should go."

Jack grabbed his shoulders "No. Just no Hic. You're not going out there. Toothless is like that with everybody. I lived with him for a year now and I don't think he's ever said a whole sentence to me."

"Why is he like this? I mean there has to be a reason." Hic asked, becoming really interested in Toothless.

Jack shrugged his shoulders "He had been pretty banged up when Sandy found him. The only thing he ever told us was that he had been living with his foster dad who abused him."

Jack sat down on his bed. Well if you could call a mattress on the floor a bed… "You know what?" he asked making Hiccup look down at him. "I think he could use a friend and I think that you may just be the guy for that."

Hiccup arched an eyebrow "He looks like he eats guys like me for breakfast. I'm not sure he wants me to be his friend."

"He's not that bad." Jack said a small grin gracing his lips "And he likes fish if that's anything to go by."

Jack got up again and pulled a few blankets from the shelves. "I'm sorry but that's all we have."

Hiccup smiled "That's okay."

"Well let's get some sleep. I've got a long day ahead tomorrow!"

Hiccup nodded. Jack took off his clothes, safe for his boxers and got under the blankets. Hiccup who blushed imitated Jacks movements and lay next to Jack on the other side of the mattress.

* * *

Well guys, this is the first chapter for my new Hijack story :) I hope you like it :) English is not my native language so there are some mistakes in there. I hope you don't mind :) Well give the review box some love if you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Hiccup woke up the next morning, Jacks arms were around his waist and Hiccup's head was under Jack' chin. Hiccup didn't know why, maybe because it way too early to be awake o'clock, but he had a hard time caring that he and Jack were all snuggled up. He even went so far and sighed contently and snuggled closer. That was when he heard a noise from the other side. Hic turned his head slightly and saw Toothless. The black haired boy lay as far away from Hiccup and Jack as possible. The book he had read the other day was still lying on his covers. Hiccup wanted to turn his head back when he heard the noise again. He looked back and saw that Toothless was making noises while he slept. His face was grimacing as fear could be seen all over his expression. His mouth opened slightly, a whimper escaping it while his eyes stayed tightly closed. "Toothless?" Hiccup asked reaching out to touch him. Toothless jumped up when he heard his name and looked at Hiccup. Toothless green eyes scanned his surroundings. They stayed on Hic for a little while. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but closed it again. The older boy flung his covers back and scrambled to his feet. He took his book and left the room.

"Hiccup?" Jack asked with a sleepy voice. "'S evrythng 'kay?"

"Open your mouth to speak, Jack." Hiccup said and got up to get dressed.

"What happened?" Jack asked rubbing his eyes. He reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I think Toothless was having a nightmare or something like that."

"Really? I didn't hear anything." The white haired boy was looking for his pants and pulled them on after he found them.

"I don't think you would have recognized anything if you would have been abducted by aliens."

"Do you think it's possible?"

"What is possible?"

"Do you think I've been abducted by aliens?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Well it would explain the white hair. Anyways, what's it with that book? I think it said 'Dragons'? It was all tattered."

Jack nodded "He had that when he arrived here. He wanted to get more books but he couldn't. The evil library lady wouldn't let him in."

"I have a library pass!" Hiccup jumped up "That's how he's gonna become my friend!"

"You… eh… what? Don't you wanna become my friend first?"

"I'm gonna get him books and then he's gonna talk to me!" Hiccup said, ignoring Jack.

"Hey! Am I invisible? I wanna be your friend to!"

"C'mon Jack! We have to go to the library!"

"At least you know my name."

* * *

The library wasn't big, nor was it too small. It had just the right size in Hiccup's opinion. He made his way into the building and to one section as if he owned the place. His fingers traced the backs of the books before he turned around. "Do you know what he reads?" he asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. The one he reads doesn't have too much text. It's like nearly only pictures."

Hiccup nodded and looked at the books "Maybe I could get him one that's not too hard... Like a small one to start." Hiccup picked one of the books. "How to train your dragon" he read "That looks good enough, doesn't it?" He showed the book to Jack who just nodded. "You're not even looking Jack!" Hiccup complained.

Jack looked up and nodded again. They went to the desk in the front of the library to lend out the book.

"So, now that we have the book… how about we get to know each other?" Jack said winking at Hiccup.

"W-What?" Hiccup stuttered.

"C'mon Hic! Let's have some fun!"

"I don't like the sound of that…"

It turned out that's Jack's definition of fun was not the same as Hiccup's. While Hiccup liked to hang out with his friends, draw or read; Jack liked to play pranks on people. There first stop was in an internet café, where Jack switched the letters on the keyboard. Hiccup only looked around nervously while sipping on his hot chocolate. Then, Jack switched the signs of the ladies' and men's' rest rooms in every public bathroom they could find. He then set all the alarms in Wal-Mart to go off in ten minutes (Hiccup had to admit, that one was hilarious). They were laughing all the way back to the station.

* * *

Hiccup made his approach the same day he had gotten the book. He waited for Toothless to be on his own. He found the black haired boy alone in the place they used as a dining room. The room was like all the others Hiccup had seen: Barely furnished. There were only two tables, each with a set of benches on each side and a chair on the head of the table. That was it. He approached the boy and sat down in front of him. He laid the book on the table and pushed it towards Toothless. The boy looked up confused. "I eh… saw that you liked reading books about dragons." Hiccup said smiling slightly. He wasn't going to lie. Toothless was a little intimating but he felt like he had to do this.

"You…" Toothless stopped. He laid his other book down. It was really named 'Dragons'. He reached for the other book cautiously as if he was afraid that somebody would take it away. "You got _me_ something?" His fingers travelled over the cover, feeling the words on his fingers. He opened the book then browsing through the pages. "It's all words" he realized. He closed the book gently. He cleared his throat "Eh thank you, Hiccup. I eh… really appreciate it."

Hiccup eyed the other book. "Can I take a look?" he asked and motioned to the book.

Toothless seemed to be taken aback. "I eh… I don't know."

"I won't break it. Promise." Hiccup smiled when Toothless gave him the book. He opened it carefully. It was a children book. On each page were a few sentences but there were mostly pictures. Most of them were of a black catlike dragon. "Where did you get it?" Hiccup asked looking at the pictures. Something about this book was unexplainably beautiful.

"Hiccup?" he asked avoiding his question.

Hiccup looked up at him. "What is it?"

Toothless looked down again. He took the book Hiccup had given to him. He looked up. "I…" he started and interrupted himself. He had turned an embarrassing shade of pink. "I really like your present but…"

"Don't you like it? I can always get you another one." Hiccup offered.

"Hiccup, I can't read." Toothless said looking at him. His cheeks were red. He felt so embarrassed. Nobody in the den knew he couldn't read. They had all seen him running around with his nose in the book and they didn't even think about it.

Hiccup's eyes widened. He was so stupid! "I'm so sorry Toothless. If I had known that you can't read then I would have never done this!"

Toothless smiled at him. "I like the book. I would love to read it."

An idea sprang into Hic's head "Let me read it to you."

"I actually have a better idea. Do you think you could teach it to me? To read?"

Hiccup looked at his hands. He had never taught somebody something. He didn't even know if he could do it. "I can try." He said smiling.

"I can't pay you." Toothless explained "I understand if you don't wan-"

"So you've just been looking at the pictures in that one?" Hiccup asked, taking the dragon book in his hands. He opened it again and started reading:

"Once upon a time, there was a Night Fury living on its own-"Hiccup stopped when he noticed that Toothless said exactly the same sentence.

"My mom used to read it to me when I was a kid. It just kinda stuck." Toothless explained.

"That's amazing!" Hiccup grinned.

Toothless grinned too. "Can we start tomorrow?"

Hiccup nodded "That's okay with me."

* * *

Jack tried to get Hiccup's attention but the only one that got it was Toothless. He followed Hiccup after he left the dining room. "Hey Hiccup. Where are you off to?"

Hiccup turned around "Nowhere. I was actually looking for you."

"Looking for me?" Jack gave him a big grin "They're always coming back"

Hiccup returned the smile. "So what are you up too?"

"I have good news Hic!" Jack said, pulling Hiccup in his room. "We're gonna get food tomorrow and I convinced Bunny to let you come since you get along so well with Toothless!"

"Oh, alright." Hiccup said, not sure what all of that meant.

"Let me explain." Jack said sitting down on his bed. "There's this store which gets its goods delivered every Friday. When the food gets delivered we wait for the delivery guy to go in and get his formula signed and take a few boxes. We have to be fast though. They nearly got Sandy last week. That's why we switch every week but yeah you get the drill."

"We're just gonna steal the food?" Hiccup didn't feel too sure about this. "I don't know if that's right, Jack."

"Well how does starvation sound to you, Hiccup?" Jack asked.

Hiccup bit his lip "Alright. I'm with you guys."

* * *

_Merry Christmas, you guys! I hope all of you have happy holidays :) Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows they're really motivating :) The next chapter is going to be up in +/- a week. Don't forget to give the review box a lot of love! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

They left early in the morning. Bunny explained everything to Hiccup. They had to go approximately ten minutes to reach the store. As soon as the shopkeeper would invite the delivery boy in his shop to get everything signed, the four of them would get the food at that exact moment and split up. Bunny and Jack would take a short cut and head to the station while Toothless and Hiccup would take a longer way. They did this so that if anyone of them got caught and lost the food they wouldn't lose all of it. The plan was simple and it worked every time.

* * *

Mildew the shopkeeper was complaining about something when the teens saw him, most likely about the cold weather. The teens stayed hidden until Mildew led the delivery boy inside. They rushed out of their hideouts.

"We've got like two minutes, five minutes if he starts talking about his sheep again." Bunny said and rushed to the unobserved food truck. Bunny climbed in the vehicle and passed the food to the others. Every one of them took a food carton, even Hiccup who was sure that it weighted more than him.

"We'll see you in a few minutes." Jack said and went away with Bunny. They disappeared in the shadows as they went farther and farther away.

"Okay. C'mon he's back any time soon." Toothless said and went into the opposite direction of Bunny and Jack. Hiccup followed him into a narrow alleyway. He was having a hard time carrying the food. It felt heavy in his small arms.

They walked for approximately five minutes when Toothless made a left turn into another alley.

"Well, well, well." said a new voice that Hiccup didn't know. He looked up and saw a boy with light blond spikey hair. He was casually dressed.

"If it isn't Liam…" The boy said stepping forward. He was being followed by a few other people. "How are you?"

"What are you doing here, Whisper?" Toothless hissed, looking around. He backed up and bumped into Hiccup. The black haired boy turned his head to the shorter male and pushed him behind himself.

"This is our territory. You know that Liam." Whisper answered closing up on them. "So… how have you been Liam? I missed you, you know? Well _Dad_ has been missing you." Whisper was now right in front of them. His friends had stayed behind and looked quite entertained.

"That man was never my father." Toothless hissed. His hands were balled into fists. He was trembling slightly. Hiccup moved his hand up and gripped a handful of Toothless jacket.

"Well if he isn't your father. I guess I was never you brother…" he gripped Toothless chin, making him look into his eyes. "…Which means I can do this." Whisper pushed himself onto Toothless and kissed him hard on the lips. Toothless reacted immediately. His hand flung forward and punched Whisper in the face. He drew his fist back. Blood was smeared on his knuckles and on Whisper's nose. Whisper's eyes narrowed "You little shit!" he pushed the back of his hands against his nose "Hold him down!" he yelled at his friends. Two boys came forward. Both of them were tall and muscly. They both wore the same black hoodies, the hood pushed deep into the face. They grabbed Toothless shoulder and pushed him on his knees. Toothless fought against their grip but they were too strong.

Hiccup reached out to help Toothless. He even tried to pull away one of the boys holding Toothless, but to no avail. He kept pulling on the boy's sweatshirt until he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist and pull him away from Toothless. "Hey!" he screamed "Stop it!"

"Leave him alone!" Toothless yelled, trashing around. He tried to get up again but it was pointless.

"You shouldn't fear for him" Whisper said and gripped Toothless hair to make him look up at him. "Look at you, right where you belong: on your knees, kneeing in the dirt in front of me."

Whisper undid his buckle. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you struggle or if you bite or do anything stupid, I'm going to take your adorable friend over there and he's gonna get it ten times worse than you. Do you understand?" He pulled Toothless' hair harder. He motioned for the boy holding Hiccup to bring him over. "Get the boy over here, Hookfang."

Hookfang brought Hiccup over and turned him over to Whisper. Whisper's eyes scanned Hiccup while the brunette looked down. He struggled a little bit but it didn't do anything good. "He's quite the beauty wouldn't you say, Liam? I wouldn't mind a piece or two…"

Toothless eyes shot up alarmed. "No! No! I won't do anything! Don't hurt him!"

Whisper looked from Hiccup to Toothless, a satisfied smile on his face. He pushed Hiccup back to Hookfang and pulled the zipper of his pants down.

He gripped Toothless hair again, when something zipped through the air. A boomerang connected with Hookfang's face and flew back into Bunny's hand. "Just what do ya think your doin', mate?" Bunny asked. The tall boy stepped forward, followed by Jack and another boy Hiccup hadn't met yet. He was short, chubby and had sand coloured hair.

"Aster" Whisper said and let go of Toothless "This is my territory and you know that. They don't have the right to be here." Whisper backed away. He was visibly afraid of Bunny.

"So ya just think ya can do shit like that?" Bunny stepped forward, stopping only when he was in front of Whisper. Bunny's hand gripped Whisper's collar and twisted it. "I want ya to go back to the muddy hole ya crawled out of and tell that mighty boss of ya that we don't want to start a war but if you guys touch anyone of my friends again then I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you guys. You got that, mate?"

Whisper nodded quickly and scrambled away with his friends.

Bunny walked to Toothless and helped him get on his feet. "Are you alright?" he asked, giving Toothless a one over. Toothless nodded "Thank you for coming, Bunny."

"No need to thank me for that, Toothless."

Jack went straight to Hiccup. He checked him for injuries before he grabbed his face. He looked into Hiccups eyes for a long time. His blue eyes bore into Hiccup's green ones so long that a slight blush crawled on Hic's face.

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked softly, while his thumb caressed Hiccup's cheek. The brunette only shook his head, not able to answer while Jack was so close to him.

"I'm so sorry, Hic. I shouldn't have asked you to come. It was too dangerous." Jack continued. He let go of Hiccup's face. Hiccup's eyes closed for a second, trying not to forget how good Jack's hand had felt on his face when he remembered that he was in public. His eyes shot open and his cheeks grew even pinker. "It's not your fault" Hiccup explained, trying very hard not to stutter. Jack smiled and Hiccup swore that he leaned forward a little bit when Bunny called for them. Jack flung around, looking at his friend.

"We're ready to go." Bunny explained. The blond haired man, whose name was Sandy how Hiccup was informed later, was the first to move. He was being followed by Toothless and Bunny who were closely followed by Jack and Hiccup.

Jack had placed his arm around Hiccup's shoulders and didn't move it until they arrived at the den. Hiccup had thought that his heart would bump out of his chest.

* * *

Later that night, they all sat together in the dining room. Hiccup was introduced to the rest of the kids who lived in the den. There was Torch, for instance, a young boy who lived there with his mother Tyanne and his two siblings Tyler and Travis. They were a lovely family who had had a lot of bad luck. They kept mostly by themselves, sitting on the other side of the room. Only Torch came up to bug the others often. He, lately, had found an interest in Hiccup. The short boy had sat down next to Hiccup and had snuggled up at him immediately. The boy was getting closer to Hiccup without even trying in half a minute, while Jack couldn't even bring up the courage to take his hand again. The next person Hiccup met was Storm Fly. She was a tall woman with brownish skin. Her dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she instantly walked up to Bunny to discuss matters from that morning.

"Toothiana and North will be here in the morning," Bunny explained to her "we're gonna talk to them. Even though, there's nothin' they can do."

Storm sat down next to Toothless, when Sandy entered the room. He was carrying a tablet with mugs on it.

"Ah Sandy!" Jack exclaimed, his face lighting up "This is just what we need!"

Sandy smiled at him and set the mugs down. He gave one to each member of the den and took one himself.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked smelling the liquid.

"It's tea, mate!" Bunny said taking a sip "We have no idea how he does it, but that stuff is gonna knock ya out! You're gonna sleep like a baby!"

Hiccup took a sip and a warm feeling spread through his belly. He felt the effect halfway through the cup. He felt his eyes grow heavier. He yawed and followed the others when they got up to go to bed.

* * *

_Well :) Leave me a review if you liked it. The next chapter is going to be up in +/- a week again :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is dedicated to TheBansheeQueen because I don't want to be the reason of her death. This chapter is longer than the first three chapters together so I that you guys enjoy it :) I haven't reread it so eh... english mistakes are cute? I'll reread it tomorrow...maybe..._

* * *

Chapter 4:

Hiccup woke up with Jacks arms around his skinny frame and Toothless snuggled up against his back. He had gotten used to the feeling of waking up cuddling with Jack but it was the first time Toothless had been so close to him. Usually Toothless slept as far away from them as possible, on the edge of his own mattress. It had also been the first time that Hiccup hadn't woken up by Toothless nightmare noises.

Hiccup untangled himself and left the small room. He made his way into the kitchen. Like all of the other rooms, the kitchen was modest. There was a tiny fridge, a cupboard, a worn out cooker, a table that was used as a counter and a sink. A coffee machine and a toaster were placed on a single shelf that was attached to a wall. The walls were not painted, just like any of the other rooms. Bunny was in the room, getting milk out of the fridge. He walked over to the table to let the milk join his cornflakes. He turned around when he heard somebody else enter the room. He nodded at Hiccup, not saying anything else. Bunny turned around again and scanned his surroundings for a clean spoon. When he had found what he had been looking for he made his way out of the room, bumping into Hiccup. "S'rry" he muttered, yawning "H'lp yo'rself to s'mthin' to eat…" Before Bunny reached the dining room he made it his mission to bump into everything that was in his way. _So, he's not a morning person_, Hiccup thought. Hiccup entered the small room and dug in the cupboard for the cornflakes. He didn't have to search long, because the only thing in the cupboard was tableware and one single box of cornflakes, just like the few days before. Hiccup prepared his breakfast and joined Bunny in the dining room. Bunny seemed a little bit more awake now. He held a cup of coffee in one hand and was leafing through a newspaper with the other. Hiccup sat down in front of him and started munching his cornflakes.

"Don't you ever get sick of it?" Hiccup asked suddenly before he could stop himself. The older male looked up. "Sick of what?" he asked even though he already knew what Hiccup was going to say.

"T-The way you live." Hiccup explained "Hidden in an abandoned subway station, stealing food, running away from people… It's not even living anymore… You're only surviving."

Bunny let his spoon rest in his bowl and slammed his newspaper shut. "It's better than not livin' at all. This is all the world has for people like us. We're scum. We're not even people for others. This is more than I ever had."

"We can change that!" Hiccup said standing up "There has to be a way. Maybe we can-"

"We tried everything. I tried every bloody thing there is to get us somewhat of a life. That's- The den is the best thing that has ever happened to us." Bunny clamped the newspaper under his arm and got up from the bench. He walked to the door. He stopped at the threshold, turning around and looking at Hiccup "And you don't get sick of this place…" he started, a sad undertone in his voice "You get used to it." He tried to give Hiccup a little smile, but failed miserably. Bunny turned around and left the room.

"You know we got benches, right?"

Hiccup turned around, looking at Jack who entered the room a few minutes after Bunny had left. Hiccup blushed and sat down quickly. Jack sat down next to him. He wasn't eating anything, only drinking a coffee.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked putting his drink down. Hiccup nodded only. "I have to find a place to stay soon." Hiccup announced then. He looked at Jack who had gotten even more pale than usual. "W-What?" Jack asked. He wanted to reach out for Hiccup. He wanted him to stay. He couldn't go. "Why?"

Hiccup looked at him confused "I can't just stay with you guys. I'm invading Toothless' and your room, I'm eating your food and I think that Bunny wants to get rid of me…"

"You're not bothering anyone!" Jack exclaimed and grabbed Hiccup's shoulders. "You can't go!"

Hiccup looked at Jack's hands. His brain lost all ability to think. He felt so good when Jack was with him. He made him feel special. He wanted to grab Jack and… well kiss him or at least hug him and feel his body on his. Hiccup shook his head, gathering his thoughts. "Why can't I go?"

Jack looked at him and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say anything but he closed it again. Jack's hands moved slowly from his shoulders to his neck and rested on his cheeks. His hands that had been calm only seconds ago had begun to tremble slightly. His blue eyes rested for a long time on Hiccup's green ones. There was worry in Jack's eyes and uncertainty in Hiccup's. He leaned in ever so slowly. It felt like an eternity until Jack's lips met Hiccup's. Something in Hiccup's chest snapped then. It was as if a million little wheels started working the moment Jack's lips had touched his. Jack's cold lips only touched his. They weren't moving or doing anything but _being_ there but that was enough for Hic. He felt so warm all the sudden. Not the sweaty feeling of being warm or having a fever but the definition of warm that meant he had this feeling of home in him. A home he had lost and refound in Jack. He tried this new feeling out by shifting a little closer to Jack. His hands found their way unconsciously on Jack's shirt. He gasped contently when he felt Jack scoop him up and pull him into his lap. Hiccup removed his hands from Jack's shirt and rested them lightly around the white haired boy's neck. He pressed his lips a bit harder against Jack's, testing the feeling. Jack tried his best not to groan, but little noises left his mouth. Jack took all his courage together and let his tongue poke against Hic's lips. Hiccup shifted in Jack's lap, letting out a little moan. Jack himself couldn't stop the groan that left his mouth when Hiccup started moving in his lap. Hiccup's mouth opened wide enough for Jack to enter. Jack let his tongue explore Hiccup's mouth. His tongue danced a little with Hiccup's, when the brunette shifted in his lap again. Hiccup was now flush against his chest. Jack's breathing had become more uneven. He pulled away taking in a huge breath when he looked at Hiccup. "Ehm…" he started not sure how to explain his 'problem' to Hic "Ehm… We kind of have to stop there and if you just could get off my lap… Ehm… I or a part of me may have started to get a little bit too excited… if you get what I mean."

Hiccup flushed a bright pink and scrambled of Jack's lap. He had no idea he could have that effect on somebody. This had been Hiccup's real first kiss and he hadn't even known what to do. Well he had these kinds of one-sided kisses with his neighbour, Dagur, when he had been a kid. The older boy would have kissed him where and when his father couldn't see it and tell him that it was their secret and that he could never tell anybody. It eventually stopped when Dagur had moved away three years ago. Hiccup hadn't told anybody up till today because he had been so embarrassed that he had let Dagur do that even though he hadn't wanted it.

Jack smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go and wake up Toothless. North and Tooth are going to be here any minute." Jack stood up and pulled Hiccup with him. He intervened their finger.

Hiccup shot the smile right back. "Who're Tooth and North? Bunny talked about them yesterday."

"You'll see"

* * *

North and Tooth had met Jack and Bunny when Toothiana's niece Sophie had gotten lost. The couple had taken their niece and nephew, Jamie, to a fair and it had been quite late when they had been on their way home. Their home had not been too far, so they had decided to walk. North and Tooth had been so occupied with Jamie who told them in detail about his birthday party from the week ago that they hadn't seen that Sophie had disappeared. They had gone the whole way back, asking everybody they had met if they had seen the little girl but to no avail. They had been on the verge of calling the police, when they had spotted Bunny who had been carrying Sophie. Sophie had played with Bunny's hair and had been sipping on the hot chocolate Bunny had bought her so she would stop to cry. After Sophie had pointed at North and Tooth and had explained that they were her aunt and uncle, Bunny gave her back to them. North had thought that Bunny had been a criminal firstly. The tall man had been walking the streets at night, in tattered clothes and had carried their precious niece after all. After Bunny had explained himself, Tooth and North had been _so_ thankful. Tooth had asked how they could repay him, but Bunny had only shrugged his shoulders. He didn't need payment, even though he had nothing. He had spent his last few bucks on Sophie's drink. North and Tooth had turned him down. From that day on they would bring necessities to the den. Sometimes blankets, food, a new mattress, even books sometimes. A few times, they even brought them pictures they had taken.

* * *

North and Tooth entered the subway station with large cartons in their hands. North was a huge man. His hair was already white, as was his beard. He had two huge tattoos on his arms. One said nice, the other naughty. Toothiana, or Tooth for short, was a petite women. Her hair was short and dyed in bright colours. She hugged everybody when she got in and reminded them to floss, even Hiccup.

"You took one in again?" North asked with a thick Russian accent. He pushed past Toothless to get into the living room. The living room was the biggest room. There were two big, but tattered couches and one armchair. A small shelf was put straight against a wall and held a couple of books, pictures and various personal stuff. One of the couches was occupied by Torch and his brothers Tyler and Travis. They laid there, snuggled up one on another. North put his box on the floor and opened it. He pulled a big fluffy blanket out of it and covered the cuddling brothers with it. North closed the box again and turned around. "Where is Aster?"

Jack shrugged "I haven't seen him today."

"He went out" Toothless said. He walked into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. "Like a few hours ago…"

Jack sighed in annoyance "Can you believe that guy? He's been behaving so childish in the last time. I'm going out looking for him."

"I'm coming with you." Toothless said, getting up.

Tooth looked at them worryingly. "Do you want us to drive you around, honey?" he asked setting her small carton down.

Jack shook his head. "No. I bet he's just around the corner stealing carrots or doing something else stupid"

"Alright" she said "He still has that phone we gave him right?"

Jack nodded. He shifted around nervously.

"Take mine. Bunny has number. He's going to call you if anything wrong." North said and gave his phone to Jack. "Try calling him a few times. Call Tooth if happens anything."

"Thank you" Jack said to both North and Toothiana. They seemed pretty close and Hiccup made a mental note to ask Jack later how they had met.

"Alright guys." Toothless said and pulled on his old leather jacket "You coming Hiccup?"

Hiccup nodded and put on his jacket as well. Jack didn't bother to wear anything over his blue hoodie. They went out looking for Bunny.

* * *

They stayed outside when the night had already fallen over the city. Nobody was outside. The trio had checked every place Bunny liked to go and everywhere else. There was no trace of Bunny. Jack grew more and more frustrated as the hours passed. Images of Bunny lying dead in a dark alley way turned up in his head. What if he had gotten himself killed? Stabbed by some robber or one of Pitch's Nightmare's. They searched the whole night. At some point Toothless started to carry a sleepy Hiccup on his back while Jack rushed from one place to another.

"Maybe he went back home?" Toothless suggested. They had been outside for a long time and they should head back.

"You two go back. I keep looking." Jack answered determined. He couldn't sleep before he knew what had happened to Bunny.

"Jack…" a sleepy voice spoke out. Hiccup held his hand out for Jack to take and shifted on Toothless back. "We really have to go home. We can't stay out all night." He tried to reason. Jack sighed. He let his eyes wander around. They couldn't help Bunny is they were nearly asleep. The white haired boy turned around and walked up to Hiccup and Toothless who were waiting for him a few feet away. Jack let his hands intervene with Hiccup's. Hiccup smiled and squeezed Jack's hand a little bit. "Bring us home Toothless the Night Fury"

* * *

The first thing that came to Bunny's mind was that he wasn't home. His head was pounding when he opened his eyes. Even the dimly lit room hurt his eyes, so he squeezed them shut again. He opened them after a few seconds and took in his surroundings. He was currently sitting in a chair, ropes tying his upper body against the back of the chair. His arms were tied to the armrests. He tried to remember what had happened to him, but it didn't come back to him. "Hello?" he screamed. He was surprised by the sound of his voice. It sounded hoarse as if he hadn't talked for some time. He screamed again, hoping that anyone could hear him while pulling against the binds, but it didn't do anything good.

"Aster" a voice said. Bunny's eyes narrowed. He knew that voice. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Pitch" Bunny hissed. He pulled against the ropes once more, not liking how he was completely defenceless against Pitch. Pitch Black was the leader of the Nightmares, one of the bigger gangs in Berk. They had always been in rivalry with Bunny's group, the Runaways.

Pitch entered the room slowly, holding himself upright. His black hair was combed back and went down to his shoulders. His eyes were a bright yellow and his greyish skin only showed on his face. He was dressed in a black shirt and pants and a matching black trench coat that stopped at his knees.

"I have to admit, Aster, that I was rather surprised when I saw you outside on your own." Pitch began, his voice holding a mocking undertone. He walked further into the big, empty room that Bunny was kept in and leaned against a large metal table. It was no secret for Bunny as to where he was kept. He knew that Pitch's hideout was an abandoned slaughterhouse. Even though this place had been deserted it had been years ago, you could still make out the disgusting smell of blood and animal flesh. Bunny, who had always been a vegetarian, ran a shiver down his spine at the thought of being kept at that place.

"What do you want Pitch?" Bunny hissed once again. He only hoped that Jack and the others were okay. He wouldn't know what to do if it was his fault that Jack was hurting somewhere.

"I've been told that you have been in my territory, _Bunny_." Pitch used the name that Jack had given him when they had been small. He hated the sound of it on Pitch's tongue. "And I have also been told that you threatened Whisper."

"Whisper attacked Liam and Hiccup." Bunny countered. He was not about to show how afraid he was to Pitch.

"They were on my territory, Aster." Pitch said. He pushed himself of the table and walked towards Bunny. He stopped in front of him and bent down to his knees. His hands reached out, grabbing Bunny's chin, his long, pointy nails digging painfully into his skin. "And I get to do whatever I want to the people on my territory."

Pitch pulled away and stood up on his full size. "You see: There are only two things I can do now Aster." Pitch said. Bunny knew what was coming now. He knew the consequences for breaking the rules.

"I can decide to attack the den with all my men or I can decide to have a duel."

"This is between you and me Pitch. I decided to threaten your people."

Pitch nodded. "I see your point, Aster. You agree to the terms of the duel then, I suppose?"

Bunny nodded in return. "Yes" he said swallowing down his fear. He'd heard enough about the duels to know how they worked.

"Alright then. It shall be a duel. One winner, one loser. One alive… one dead." Pitch summed up.

"I know how it works, mate." Bunny said. "How about ya untie me so we can start?!"

Pitch started to laugh just then. His laughter died down suddenly, only their echo staying in the room for a few seconds. "I'm not duelling you. I choose to fight against Jack."

"What? No!" Bunny fought against the restraints "This wasn't the terms!"

"I _make_ the terms!" Pitch screamed an echo following his voice again.

"I didn't agree to this!"

Pitch wanted to scream something back at Bunny, when a melody started to play. Bunny's eyes grew wide when he recognized the melody as the ringtone of the phone North and Tooth had given him. "Is that-"Pitch reached forward, pushing his hands shamelessly into Bunny's trouser pockets. He pulled Bunny's phone out and looked at the screen. A huge grin appeared on his face. He pushed the green button and held the phone to his ear. He listened for a few seconds when he recognized the voice of the caller. His grin grew even bigger. "Well just _what_ can I do for you Jackie?" he asked in his ever mocking voice.

* * *

Jack stood up early the next morning. He wanted to continue his search for Bunny as soon as possible. The first place he looked was Bunny's room. Maybe Bunny had come back after all. Maybe everything had been a bad dream and he hadn't left in the first place. His room was the smallest in the whole den, but Bunny assured them that it was more than enough for him. Bunny's mattress nearly took all of his room. There was only a small slip of floor where he had placed an empty bottle of water and two photographs. One photograph showed a younger Bunny and Jack and the other was a group photograph of the whole den. There was nothing else in Bunny's room. Jack closed the door behind him.

"Jack?"

Jack turned around and saw Hiccup standing a few feet away from him. The brunette wore a long-sleeved green shirt that went down to the middle of his tights. The shirt had belonged to Bunny so Jack was once again reminded of the older male. He walked up to Hiccup and embraced him. "You should go back to sleep" he mumbled against the brunettes ear.

"Toothless is getting dressed" Hiccup explained. His voice was soft and let Jack forget all of his worries "We'll be looking for Bunny in no time."

Jack nodded "Thank you" He wanted the two of them to stay in the den and not to worry about Bunny but he was also glad that they were helping him.

Hiccup pulled back and kissed Jack softly "There's nothing to thank me for"

Jack smiled at him at a loss of words. Hiccup was perfect in every single way. Jack was so glad that he had had the chance to meet him.

"I'm going to get changed so that we can go to look for him. Why don't you try and call him again in that time?"

Jack nodded, pulling North's phone back out. He had one message from Toothiana. He clicked the message open.

_Anything new about Bunny, sweetheart?_

The white-haired boy answered that they didn't have anything new. He looked for Bunny in the contacts and pushed on the call button. To his very surprise his call was answered after a few seconds. "Bunny!" Jack complained "You stupid asshole! What do you think you're doing disappearin-" Jack stopped when a voice interrupted him on the other side. "Well just _what_ can I do for you Jackie?"

"Pitch! You son a b- Where is Bunny?!" Jack hissed "If you have done anything to him I swear I'm gonna cu-"

"He's okay… for now." Pitch said. Jack swore he could _hear_ that stupid smile on Pitch's face. "Why don't you come by, Jack? Let's say in half an hour?"

"You can bet I'll be there asshole!" Jack answered hanging up. He clenched the phone in his hands. Unbeknown to him, tears were slipping out of his eyes and traveling down his cheeks.

"Jack?" Hiccup asked when he came back to his lover. He had changed into a green jumper, black pants and a dark brown coat. He made his way to the white haired boy with Toothless by his side. The black haired boy was, like always, dressed in black clothes, complete with his leather jacket. "What happened?"

"Pitch has him" Jack said his voice hardly audible.

"Pitch?" Hiccup asked, taking Jack's hand "Who's Pitch?"

"He's the leader of the Nightmares. They reside in a slaughterhouse. They're bad news" Toothless explained. He stood still behind Hiccup "The guys we met in the alleyway? They're with Pitch. Nothing stops them from getting what they want."

"What are we gonna do?" Jack asked, tears falling freely from his eyes "I can't let anything happen to Bunny."

Hiccup wondered what Jack and Bunny's relation was. They seemed pretty close to what Hiccup had gathered. He made a mental note to ask Jack about it later when the situation wasn't so uncalled for.

"We're gonna get him back." Toothless declared. "What did Pitch say?"

"To meet him in half an hour."

Toothless paced around nervously. "Alright. We're gonna do that. We'll meet him, but we'll have somewhat of a backup plan!"

Hiccup looked up at Toothless but the black haired boy did not elaborate.

"Let's get ourselves some weapons!"

* * *

The trio armed themselves with the weapons they could find. They didn't have too much. Toothless and Jack settled both on a pair of switchblades. Hiccup was unsure about taking a weapon with him but Jack insisted that he should take something to defend himself. Jack pushed a switchblade in Hic's hand. The brunette looked at it sceptically. "Can't I just keep them?" Hiccup asked, pushing a pair of handcuffs to his chest.

"What are you gonna do with that? Handcuff Pitch until he is unconscious?" Toothless teased him putting his own switchblade away.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. He looked at the knife in his hand and pushed the blade back into the handle. "So I only have to push this button and the knife is gonna-"

"Woah! Don't place your hands like that!" Jack said. He laid his hand on top of Hiccup's and showed him how to open it. "You've got to be cautious with these things, alright?"

Hiccup nodded, trying it on his own again. He put the switchblade in the pocket of his jacket and put the handcuffs in the other pocket.

"You're really gonna take them?" Toothless laughed but stopped when he saw how serious Hiccup was when he sent him a glare.

"Let's go and save my brother!" Jack yelled. The tears long since dried and his voice full of determination.

"Brother?" Hiccup asked. He had a hard time believing that Jack and Bunny were brothers. Bunny sounded so Australian to him whereas Jack didn't. They didn't even share one single trait in matters of appearance.

"We grew up in an orphanage together." Jack explained while they made their way to Pitch's lair. "We were waaay closer than any of the other children." Jack continued to explain. He suddenly felt like talking about Bunny. The older male had always been Jack's hero and he Jack had the feeling that he had forgotten that in the last few days. He had to let Hiccup know just how _great_ his brother was. "We were both there since birth and he would always defend me when the kids made fun of me or something." Jack smiled when he remember the one time one kid tripped him. Bunny and Jack had filled his shoes with pudding the same day. It had been a shame about the delicious chocolate pudding but it had been worth it. "The orphanage had to close when I was thirteen. Bunny had been nearly eighteen at that time and we would have been split up. They would have sent him off and I would have had to go to another orphanage. We ran away that day. We were homeless kids, trying to live the hard lives on the streets but at least we were together. Bunny had packed a lot of food which he had sneaked out of the kitchen in the orphanage but it didn't take long when it was gone. He did _every damn thing_ trying to keep us alive. Everything so _I_ wouldn't have to worry, so I would have food. At some point he had gotten so desperate he had started selling himself on the street. Selling blowjobs to smelly old fuckers! I was so angry when I found out! Telling him how stupid he was and how dangerous it was what he had been doing. How he could be lying dead in some alleyway. That's when we built the den. We found the empty subway station by accident. We had been running away from some shopkeeper. It was scary down there and we only went there so we could hide. Guess how surprised we were when found out that the electricity still worked! After all the time that they had closed that station, the electricity still worked! After that life started to look a little better. We met Sandy a few days after that. He had lost everything. He used to work in a small coffee shop but when that closed down people refused to hire him because he was mute. He tried so hard, but when he had lost his small apartment, he ended up on the street just like us. Well after that we met Toothless who had –"

Jack stopped when Toothless took over. Jack had just spilled his heart at them and he felt like they deserved to know why exactly he had been where Jack and Bunny had met him. He had been silent all the time he had been in the den. Well he had told them that his foster dad had beaten him but that was it. "I had been living with my foster brother Whisper. Yes that Whisper. M-My Dad he wouldn't just eh beat me." Toothless stoped all the sudden. His gaze drifted away as if he wasn't with them anymore. Jack shifted uneasily. He was now worried about Bunny _and_ Toothless. Toothless gaze moved again, resting on Hiccup now. "He would eh… do other stuff-"

"That stupid- he raped you, didn't he?!" Jack exclaimed. Anger welled up in him, directed at a person he hadn't even met. "That's it! We're gonna get Bunny now and after that we're gonna kick that sick-"

"Bunny!" Toothless exclaimed then "There's only ten minutes left!"

Jack looked at his watch and saw that Toothless was right. They hurried up and arrived at the slaughterhouse five minutes in advance.

"Alright" Jack said pulling his switchblade out of his hoodie. Toothless imitated his motions. "You stay here Hiccup. If we're not back in half an hour you can go and call the police, alright?"

Hiccup nodded even though he didn't like the fact that he had to stay behind. Jack walked up to him and kissed him before he and Toothless disappeared into the slaughterhouse.

* * *

Hiccup kept his eyes locked onto the building. He kept one of his hands in the pocket of his jacket where he had the switchblade. His fingers held onto the handle lightly. Ten minutes had past and until now nothing had happened. Hiccup didn't know if that was a bad or a good sign. He had though at least for a dozen times about ignoring Jack and going to the police. He shifted nervously when he felt a presence behind him. He didn't even have the time to turn around when a body pressed up lightly against his. The figure behind him was way taller than himself. A hand with thin fingers slid down his arms and took hold of the wrist that held the switchblade in his pocket. "Well just who do we have here?"

* * *

_Well... The next chapter won't be that long, just so you know ;) BUT they will be longer from now on :) Apart from when I want to leave an evil cliffhanger or something like that. The next chapter won't probably be up until the next weekend... Leave a review if you liked it :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys :) It's been a week, but here's the next chapter. And eh there's some language in here._

* * *

Chapter 5:

Hiccup was led through dark corridors. Pitch, the man that had surprised him outside, kept his hands around Hic's waist. He had taken Hic's switchblade but he could still feel the weight of the handcuffs in his other pocket. He wondered if he could use them to escape somehow. That thought was gone when the both of them stopped in front of a big metal door. It came back to the brunette that he was in a slaughterhouse and he hoped that this didn't lead to where he thought it would lead. "I-Is t-that-" Hiccup interrupted himself, not sure if he wanted to know if he was right.

"It's a shame." Pitch said as if he was being serious. "I think I took quite the liking in you… Maybe after I destroyed the Runaways and if you're still alive then, I might find… another use for you." Pitch turned Hiccup around until he stood right in front of him. Hiccup thought that he might not even make it into that creepy room behind that metal door. Pitch would kill him right here and now. He squeezed his eyes shut. He thought about begging for his life for a short moment but it wouldn't make a difference. His storm of thought was interrupted when he felt lips on his. His eyes flung open but the lips were gone a second later. He looked at Pitch who licked his lips and nodded appreciatively. "Yes, Yes. I will definitely find another use for you." Pitch smiled at him. Shivers ran down Hiccup's spine.

Pitch kept one hand on Hic's wrist while he used the other to open the door. A cold wind surrounded them as soon as the door was open, confirming Hiccup's suspicion. That room was a walkable deep freeze. "N-No… Please-" Hiccup struggled, trying to get his wrist out of Pitch's hand.

"Now, Now, love." Pitch said, looking at Hiccup amused "I'm going to come back for you. I just have to take care of something first. Well… more like care of someone…"

Hiccup wanted to protest but Pitch pushed him into the cold room and closed the door behind him.

Hiccup's body connected with the freezing floor. He pushed himself up immediately and hurried to the door.

"Let me out!" Hiccup screamed, his tiny fists punching against the door. "Let me out!" Hiccup screamed bloody murder, his fist connecting with the doors again and again.

"Oh please tell me it's not you, Hiccup…"

Hiccup turned around. "Bunny?" he asked. He took a look around, but there was nothing in this room besides a few empty metal shelves. The walls and floor were covered in frost. Hiccup could make out Bunny sitting in a corner. His complexion had taken a sickly pale colour and his lips had turned blue. He must have been in here for at least an hour.

"You're alive" Hiccup said not sure if he should be happy to see Bunny in this cold death trap or frightened for his life.

"Looks that way, mate" Bunny tried to get up but his body was too weak to stand on its own. Hiccup rushed over to him and sat down. He wanted to check Bunny for injuries but he didn't know if it was alright to touch him or if Bunny was okay with that.

"I'm sorry" Hiccup began "This is my entire fault. If I had just shut my mouth that morning you wouldn't have wandered off"

Bunny looked up and searched Hiccup's eyes. The older male sighed and motioned for Hiccup to come closer. The brunette crawled a little bit closer, still afraid to end up in Bunny's personal space bubble. He didn't need to be afraid because Bunny grabbed Hiccup around the shoulder and pulled him into his side. His arm rested around Hic's shoulders. "Might as well share body heat."

Hiccup nodded without saying anything else. He immediately felt a little warmer which made him snuggle a bit more into Bunny's side.

Bunny cleared his throat "Listen Hiccup, I think you were right. Things have to change but it's not as easy as it seems. We tried to. We really did but nobody's even willing to spare people like us a glance. We tried to get bloody jobs and everything but it didn't work out."

"Maybe I could help you when we get out. I still have some friends in town…"

Bunny gave him a little laughter "_If_ we get out"

Hiccup brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. He didn't want to die in here. He wanted to make up with his Dad. He wanted to bring Bunny home and hold Jack. He wanted to teach Toothless how to read.

"What am I talkin' about?" Bunny said, shaking his head "We're goin' to get out."

Hiccup looked up at Bunny and tried to give him a smile. He only succeeded partially. Bunny leaned back and the both of them sat there, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

The building was empty when Jack and Toothless made their way through it. Everything looked like a trap to them but they couldn't just stop. Jack sent Toothless a confused look. What did Pitch want? He asked them to come so why wasn't he here? Why wasn't anybody here?

"PITCH?" Jack screamed. His eyes wandered around, looking for anything. After a few seconds, Jack noticed a handful people come out of the shadows around them. The figures all wore the same, black pants and a black hoodie. The hoods were pushed far into their faces so that you couldn't make out their faces.

"Well hello to you too" Jack mumbled more to himself than to Pitch's Nightmares.

Another person stepped out of the shadows. Pitch stood in the middle of his people. He looked as fearless and self-conscious as always. He sent Jack and Toothless a little smile. "Jackson and eh… Liam was it?" Pitch looked at Toothless, trying to put a name to his face. Toothless gave him a small nod, his eyes wandering the crowd. His eyes stopped when he made out Whisper who gave him a big smile. Whisper blew him a kiss which was followed by a wink. Toothless sent him a glare as his felt blood rush into his cheeks. He turned his head back to Pitch. To his surprise, the leader of the Nightmares had followed Toothless' and Whisper's silent conversation.

"A friend of yours?" Pitch asked Toothless. The black haired boy shook his head, his eyes not leaving Pitch's. He wasn't about to let Pitch finish him off.

"Where's Bunny?" Jack's voice was hard. There wasn't any emotion in it. His face, also, was free of any feelings.

"He's alright." Pitch began. He closed up on the duo. Jack tried to make himself taller but he was the smallest of the three of them. Pitch was a little taller than Toothless but the smaller boy didn't seem to be intimidated by him.

"Where is he, Pitch?" Jack pushed.

Pitch's smile fell "Why don't we talk business first, Jack?"

"What do you want?!" Jack urged himself to take a step forward. He now stood right in front of Pitch.

"A duel: you against me, of life and death. If you win, you can take your brother and leave. But if I win, I'm going to put an end to the Runaways."

"As inviting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to decline. Now get Bunny over here before this place is crowded by cops."

Pitch smiled again, a little mocking laughter leaving his mouth. "This is so cute Jack. You're acting like a real grown-up. It's adorable, really. Even though I have to say, it's not as adorable as the gift you left on my door step."

"What are you talking about?" Toothless asked annoyed. He cast a look around himself again. They were surrounded by Nightmares.

Pitch raised an eyebrow. He turned around and took a few steps back from them. One hand held the other behind his back. "I'm surprised…" Pitch turned around in one swift motion. This eyes looking nothing but evil "You didn't really think I wouldn't find him."

Jack's eyes narrowed. He hoped that Pitch was talking about _anything_ else. He couldn't have found Hiccup. They were only in there for ten minutes, how could Pitch have found him? "What are you talking about?" Jack asked, playing dumb. Maybe Pitch was hoping that they would spill something. _Well keep thinking positive Jack_, he thought to himself.

"I'm talking about the boy, the adorable, freckled boy that you left outside."

"What have you done to him?" Jack asked seeing black. Not Hiccup. Not Hiccup too. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" Jack repeated his voice raising. He felt like crying once again but couldn't bring himself to do it in front of Pitch.

Pitch smiled "I'm going to get him and maybe we can talk after that." Pitch turned to his Nightmares "Keep an eye on them."

They saw a few of the Nightmares nod; other's joined in with small yeses.

Pitch turned around and sank in the shadows again.

* * *

It felt like an eternity until Pitch came back. The Nightmares that surrounded the duo kept looking at them and whispered things one to another. A few amusing laughter echoed through the room. Jack looked through the crowd. He recognized a few faces but not to many. His gaze stopped at Whisper. The blonde boy stood there without expression. His eyes were locked on Jack and Toothless. Jack looked away for he didn't want to catch Whisper's gaze. He looked up at Toothless. His face didn't show any feelings but he saw how the boy unclenched and clenched his fists. Jack himself had to keep himself from pacing around nervously. They didn't have any plan, another member had been taken away and they stood in the middle of the lion's den, surrounded by enemies. This didn't look too well for the Runaways. Jack's head flew up when he heard footsteps approaching them. Pitch pushed Hiccup in the room. As soon as the brunette spotted Jack he wanted to make his way over to him if it weren't for Pitch who dragged him back, pulling at the hood of his jacket. The leader of the Nightmares pulled Hiccup's back flush against his chest. He pulled Hic's switchblade out of his pocket and put it against his neck.

"So…Who exactly is he?" Pitch asked "I thought you wouldn't accept new members."

"It's none of your business Pitch" Toothless said, taking a step forward.

Pitch raised an eyebrow "Take a step back, Liam. Well for starters, you two should be on your knees, looking up to me."

"You're freakish tall. Everybody is looking up to you." Jack remarked with a grin.

Pitch answered when he pushed the knife harder against Hiccup's throat. The smaller boy uttered a surprised squeak when a little trail of blood left the red mark that was now on his neck and made his way down his collarbone and under his shirt. It didn't escape Jack how Pitch eyed the small trail of blood. Pitch's gaze seemed off suddenly as if he had forgotten where he was. One of his hands found its way on Hiccup's neck, following the blood trail. Jack wasn't even sure if Pitch knew what he was doing because he had let his guard completely down. Jack and Toothless would have used this moment to attack Pitch if they wouldn't have been encircled by his minions.

"Do as he says" Jack said loud enough for Pitch to escape wherever he had been in his head. Pitch shook his head lightly, hoping that nobody had seen how his mind had drifted away for a moment. His looked at Jack and Toothless as they got down on their knees. "Well look at that." Pitch said with a big grin "This looks all better, doesn't it? What do you think?" he asked Hiccup. Hiccup kept silent, looking at his friends on the floor. This was his fault. If he hadn't gotten caught then they wouldn't be here right know.

"I asked you something!" Pitch complained. He put the knife, once again, harder against Hic's neck. "You like it, don't you?" Pitch leaned forward, his lips brushing Hiccup's ear. "We could get rid easily of them and you could come join us. Wouldn't you like that?"

Hiccup wanted to shake his head but in the end he didn't. He turned around slowly so the knife wouldn't cut him. "Do you mean it?" he asked softly. He batted his eyelashes and looked up at Pitch in the most innocent way that he could bring up.

"Do I mean what?" Pitch asked. For a moment, he forgot yet again about the situation. What was happening to him?

"That I could join you?" Hiccup leaned closer to Pitch. He let his small hands come up and clench Pitch's shirt. "I would feel better being on the winning side…"

"Of course! We're going to finish them off and then you can join m- us!"

Hiccup forced a smile on his face. His heart was beating like crazy and he hoped that Pitch couldn't tell. His hands went up to Pitch's collar and yanked him down. Before the larger male could comprehend what just had happened Hiccup crashed his lips hard on Pitch's. Pitch's eyes widened at the contact but he kissed back eagerly. Hic's hand wandered down Pitch's chest. His hands were shaking when they disappeared into his pocket. His eyes wandered around shortly. He had to find something where he could lock one handcuff around. His eyes stopped at a heater a little bit behind Pitch. He pushed Pitch behind until the back off the larger male hit the wall. Pitch unlocked their lips "I had no idea you could be that dominating" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Hic demanded and pushed back against Pitch. He let out a surprised squeak when he was suddenly pushed against the wall.

"With pleasure but with my rules" Pitch started to kiss his neck. Fear creeped up in Hiccup. This didn't only start to become very uncomfortable but if Pitch would continue to go lower he would see the handcuffs any minute now. The hand that didn't held the handcuffs pulled Pitch's face up and connected their lips again. Pitch smirked again. He poked his tongue against Hiccup's closed mouth and pushed it in when Hiccup gasped surprised. Pitch continued the bruising kiss until he heard two clicks and then Hiccup pushed him away with all the force he had. The taller man looked at him confused. Hiccup looked breathtaking: His face was blushed and his beautiful pink lips were swollen. The brunette pushed himself away from the wall and to his two friends. Only now did Pitch realise that he could only slightly move his right hand. Pitch pulled against the restraint. "A trick?! YOU PULLED A TRICK ON ME, YOU LITTLE WHORE?!" The Nightmares came to life. They pulled their weapons and waited for their leader's signal to attack.

"No!" Pitch screamed and lifted his left hand. "Nobody attacks!"

He looked at the trio. Toothless and Jack were smiling while Hiccup still had a blush on his face.

"I'm going to give you three days" Pitch said to them. His voice was calmer now but way more threatening. "If you don't show up here in three days to fight me, Frost, then I'm going to attack the den." Pitch's gaze wandered and stopped at Hiccup "And you! You probably wanted to do that since the moment you saw me-"

"Eh no actually I was trying really hard to avoid it…" Hiccup interrupted.

"-but using a trick on me! But don't be afraid little one! I'm going to teach you better. After this whole thing is over, I'm gonna have you pinned under me, screaming my name in pleasure." A wicked grin made its way on Pitch's face.

"Ehm… yeah… no I'm pretty sure this is not happening. Actually if you continue talking like that I'm going to throw up right here, right now." Hiccup answered, trying to ignore the shivers that ran down his spine.

"Three days, Jackie." Pitch repeated "You might want to get your brother. I don't think he's feeling to well."

* * *

_Well that's it for now. I don't know when the next chapter's going to be up. Probably in a week. You guys can blame it on my French teacher. He made us learn 12 pages by heart and when nobody knew everything he started throwing chairs and so on around and well we have to know it for next week so I don't know if I have time to put the next chapter up before next the weekend. I would prefer to write but I'm afraid of that ass so I better learn the stupid stuff. I'm sorry._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys :) I'm sorry it's this late, but my French teacher keeps giving us stuff to learn by heart (We're by 18 pages by now) Oh and I have a question for you at the end of the chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter 6

Pitch didn't follow them, nor did any of his Nightmares. Hiccup led them through the small, empty corridors, showing them where Bunny was kept. He stopped in front of the deep freeze. Toothless and Jack stood quietly behind him.

"Is that-" Jack shuddered. He looked at the door. His hands touched the cold metal. He knew exactly where this door would lead "I'm going to kill him! Toothless help me."

They both gripped the door and yanked it open. Cold air blew into their faces.

"Bunny?" Jack screamed into the room. Jack and Toothless wanted to rush inside but Hiccup stopped them.

"It locks from the inside" Hiccup explained. He motioned with his head inside "Get him. I'll try and keep this big boy open" The brunette leaned against the door and pushed it as open as he could, only for the door the push back against his back. He pushed against the door so it wouldn't fall closed. Jack nodded and rushed inside with Toothless. They spotted Bunny immediately. The tall male lay crumpled on the floor. His normally tanned skin had lost all colour and his lips were blue. Bunny's eyes were closed. At a first sight, Toothless and Jack couldn't tell if he was breathing. They hurried to his side. "Bunny?" Jack asked softly as he pulled his brother's head in his lap. He stroked his hair out of his face. "Bunny? Wake up. Please, Wake up." He shook him softly, while Toothless checked for a pulse. "He's alive", Toothless discovered. "We have to get him out of here."

Jack got to his feet and pulled Bunny up. He placed Bunny's arm around his shoulders and Toothless copied his motions with the other arm. They urged out of the room and past Hiccup. The small brunette followed them immediately. "How is he?"

"Not good." Jack replied shortly. Hiccup pushed past them and opened the door between them and their freedom.

"We have to get him to a hospital then." Hic said.

"No. No hospital. We need to get to North." Jack pulled his free hand in his pocket and got the phone out and gave it to Hiccup. "Call Tooth"

Hiccup took the phone and looked for Tooth's number in the contacts. He pushed the call button after he had found her and held the phone to his ear. The call was answered after it rang two times.

"Jack?" asked Tooth's slightly hysteric voice over the phone.

"Eh it's actually Hiccup." Hiccup answered.

"Hiccup, honey, where are you?"

"I'm with the others. We found Bunny but he's in a pretty bad shape" he explained. There was silence for a moment and then he heard Tooth talk to North on the other side.

"Tell Jack to meet us at the park."

"Alright. See you there." Hiccup ended the call and passed the information to the other two.

* * *

Bunny was lying on a soft surface when he woke up. He blinked a few times and found the sun warming his body. He sat up and discovered that he had fallen asleep on perfectly green grass. He took in his surroundings. He was on a green lawn. The place was decorated in beautiful flowers and trees. The trees stood tall and their branches spread wide. The leaves were green and not one leave was broken or was lying on the ground. Between two especially strong trees there was a swing which swayed a little bit when a soft breeze swept over the place. He got to his feet and saw that he wore no shoes. He could feel the soft grass under his feet. Somehow he knew that it was spring.

"Bunny?" a voice called over the place. Bunny turned around and saw Toothless coming out of a house and walk up at him. The house was a small cottage. It was made from dark wood and it had a gorgeous, huge roof. Ivy snaked up on one side of the house and made its way over the arch door. Flowers in every imaginable colour surrounded the house just like the rest of this place. Toothless had his hair brushed and wore clothes that Bunny had never seen him in. He wore a light grey V-neck T-shirt with a black blazer and black pants. He gave Bunny a huge smile. As long as Bunny knew the other male he had never been on the receiving end of such an honest and natural smile. Besides the small smiles now and then, he had never seen Toothless smile.

"Where are we?" he asked the black haired boy. He looked at himself and noticed that he didn't wear his normal clothes himself. He wore a simple but nice white T-shirt and grey skinny pants. A grey cardigan was on the grass next to where Bunny had been just seconds ago. He couldn't believe that it belonged to him. Although he had never owned or tried on a cardigan, he didn't feel like the type to wear it.

Toothless raised an eyebrow at him. "We're home? Where do you think we are? C'mon now, dinner's ready"

"Home" Bunny whispered. He didn't have a real home. Nothing like this. The den was the closed thing he had to a home. There he had Storm, Toothless, Jack- Jack! "Where is Jack?! Is he okay?"

Toothless smiled again and Bunny thought that he would never get used to this. Why was he having a hard time remembering anything? Toothless seemed so natural about this. "He's inside with Hiccup. Now C'mon" Toothless motioned with his head to the house and made his way back. Bunny followed him hesitantly.

The insides off the cottage were like Bunny always hoped his house would be one day…if he wasn't so poor. The cottage had big windows which allowed the sunlight to flood into the room. He was greeted with the sight of the living room which was connected to the small kitchen. A couch that looked unbelievingly comfortable was placed in front of a big chimney where a fire heated up the room. Bunny went around the couch and found Jack and Hiccup sleeping on the couch. Fur blankets in different colours were thrown over them while Jack held Hiccup in his arms. They seemed so careless. Bunny took in Jack's face. He had never seen Jack that happy. A little smile was on Jack's face while he slept soundless. Only after he saw how happy his brother was did he realize that he was cuddling with Hiccup. "Jack and Hiccup?" Bunny asked. Toothless suddenly stood behind Bunny. "Yes. Aren't those lovebirds cute? I like to call them Hijack." Toothless answered. He seemed not to notice, or not to care that Bunny didn't know at all what was going on.

"How-" Bunny interrupted himself when he smelled his favourite food. "Are those-"

Toothless smiled again and pulled Bunny in the kitchen. "We start up with carrot soup and after that we'll have honey glazed carrots and then carrot ca-"

"Carrots?" Bunny asked. He took a deep breath, smelling the delicious food. It didn't even occur to him how strange everything was. He took a look around and he began to forget how strange everything had been just a few seconds ago. He let his hands slide over one counter and he wasn't even sure if he felt the material underneath his fingers. Suddenly Toothless appeared in front of him. It didn't come to Bunny's mind, that it was strange that Toothless could just do that, beam from one spot to another. "You have to wake up, Bunny." He heard Toothless say. Bunny saw up and noticed that the smile was gone from the younger males face. A worried glance had taken its place.

"W-What?" Bunny stammered "What are ya talkin' about?"

"Wake up Bunny." Toothless repeated "Please"

"Where am I? What's this place?!" Bunny shouted. Suddenly he knew that this place was all better than where he used to live but he couldn't recall that place just yet.

"You're dying, Bunny." Toothless answered with a soft voice.

"D-Dyin'?" Bunny looked around. The words that he had just exchanged with Toothless drifted from his mind. This was home. He was home right now.

"FOCUS!" Toothless screamed and when Bunny turned around he saw the old Toothless. The black haired boy had his hair messy just like every day when he woke up. He was dressed all in black, complete with his leather jacket. Worry could be seen in Toothless' face. He seemed so real, realer than anything else in this place, Bunny suddenly discovered. Something in him clicked. This place wasn't real.

"Don't leave us Bunny"

"Are you real?" he asked. He raised his hand to touch Toothless shoulder, but it went right through the other boy.

Toothless smiled then, a sad little smile and shook his head. "Come back, Bunny."

Everything around him started to get fuzzy. "What's happenin'?" he tried to ask but he couldn't hear his own voice. "Toothless?"

"Aster, can you hear me?" a new voice said. This voice too was familiar to him but he couldn't put a face to the voice.

"Bunny?"

He felt like something was touching him. His shoulder felt incredibly hot all the sudden.

"Bunny do you hear me?"

"C'mon Bunny!"

He felt dizzy. The room turned around him.

"Bunny, please wake up…"

And then, he could see again.

* * *

Toothless sat on a chair next to Bunny's bed. Hiccup and Jack were sleeping somewhere while he watched over their leader. He was slowly drifting away when he heard footsteps in the hallway. The door opened and he could see North's huge shadow before he saw North himself. The large man stepped next to him and offered him coffee.

"Bunny can be glad he has good friends like you" North said in his thick Russian accent, while giving him a smile.

Toothless nodded and sipped on his coffee. He immediately felt more awake. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

North shook his shoulders. He went around the bed to check on Bunny. "Has he reacted in any way?"

Toothless shook his head. "I tried calling him but he doesn't do anything. Jack and Hic tried the same."

North nodded understandingly "Aster, can you hear me?" North put a hand on Bunny's forehead. "I think fever has gone up. I'll get thermometer."

Toothless nodded and North made his way out of the room.

"Bunny?" Toothless asked softly. He put his hand on Bunny's shoulder and shook him slightly. "Bunny do you hear me?"

"C'mon Bunny." He tried again. _This is useless_, he thought. "Bunny, please wake up…"

Toothless pulled his hand back to himself when another hand shot up and gripped him hard around the wrist. Toothless shrieked, even though that he would never admit it, when he felt the sudden contact. His eyes moved down and he saw that Bunny's eyes were ripped wide open. His eyes moved around rapidly, taking every detail and determining if he was in danger or not. His eyes found Toothless. Then they moved down to his hand that was holding Toothless in a bruising grip. He looked at the hand for a second before he lightened the grip and then squeezed once again. Bunny let go off Toothless hand and leaned back. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "You're real".

"How do you feel?" Toothless asked. He thought about getting Jack but then he decided that the white haired male needed his sleep.

"What happened? Where is Jack?" Bunny asked, his voice hoarse. His eyes shot up then once again and so did his body. "Hiccup? Where's he Toothless? He was with me but Pitch got him away! I ha-"

Toothless interrupted him. He told him everything that had happened while he had been out. He explained how Pitch had confronted them, demanding Jack to fight against them. He told him about Pitch holding Hiccup hostage and how the small boy had played a trick on Pitch so that they could get away.

"That's both brilliant and disgustin'" Bunny said. He leaned against the bed frame. "I don't think I could have stood the taste of Pitch."

Toothless nodded at him.

"Found it!" North shouted when he re-entered the room. "Aster! You're awake! How you feel?!" The huge man made his way over to Bunny and put the thermometer in his mouth. Bunny gasped in surprise but didn't spit it out. They waited until a 'Piep' broke the silence. North took the thermometer back and looked at it in concern. "Your fever gone up. Before it was 102°F now is 104°F. Maybe we should go to hospital, Aster."

Bunny quickly shook his head. "No hospital!" he shouted. His voice died out at the end of the word and he was caught up in a coughing fit. Toothless shot up from his seat and North grabbed one of Bunny's shoulders. "Aster, you're not well."

"I'm getting Jack." Toothless said and left the room. He made his way through the hallway and stopped at the very end of it. He knocked on the wooden door "Are you guys decent?" he asked "You're not doing anything nasty are you?" He attempted to wait patiently but when nobody answered, he pushed the door open and entered the room.

He was greeted with the sight of a huge bed in which Jack and Hiccup slept. Jack was snoring slightly while Hiccup's mouth was open. The only thing that was missing, in Toothless' opinion, was a trail of drool leaving Hic's mouth. The both of them slept on the very edge of the bed, just like they did in the den. Jack especially wasn't used to have that much space and in his unconscious state he must have made sure that Hiccup and Toothless who normally slept with him had enough space themselves. While Toothless watched how carefree the boys slept in the bed, how they were in each other's arms as if they were made for each other, he felt a spark of jealousy. He wasn't jealous at Hiccup or Jack. They were like family for him (Even Jack who used to annoy the hell out of him). He was jealous of what they had and what it was that he hadn't: the affection they were getting one from another, the feeling that someone cared deeply about them and the simple yet undeniable love they shared. All this years, Toothless had tried to keep his feelings at a minimum. _If you can't feel, you can't hurt_, he reminded himself and how he had been hurt. How people that should have cared for him had hurt him. When Hiccup came, he brought change. Even if the others didn't see it, Toothless did. Hic changed so much in the few days he had been with them. He had made Jack happy, truly happy. Toothless had seen how Jack had always pretended to be happy so his brother wouldn't worry. He'd put up one forced smile after the other. That was before Hiccup had shown up. Now you couldn't get the stupid thing off his face. Toothless himself felt changed too by Hiccup's presence. Never, in a thousand years, would he have thought that he would find a person that he could open up to.

"You're not being creepy at all, standing there and watching us." He suddenly heard Jack. Toothless' head shot up. The white haired boy sat up. He gently lifted Hiccup's head into his lap for the brown haired boy was still asleep.

"I was having an inner monologue." Toothless explained.

Jack raised an eyebrow. One of his hands found its way in Hiccup's hair, stroking it gently. Hiccup himself still slept like a stone. "And he said I would sleep through an alien abduction."

"The last few hours must have exhausted him." Toothless explained. "Oh gee! I nearly forgot. Bunny's awake!"

Jack shot up, forgetting completely about Hic's head. Hiccup grunted when his head connected with the mattress, slowly gaining consciousness.

"Bunny's awake!" Jack explained to Hiccup.

"He is?" Hic answered his voice still sleepy. He got up slower than Jack and looked for his clothes for they had only slept in their boxers.

"You should catch some 'z's" Jack suggested, looking at Toothless.

Toothless wanted to negate until he realized just how tired he was. He nodded his head. "Tell me if anything changes with Bunny."

Toothless nodded his head before he got ready for some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

_Well guys, I was thinking about putting Bunny and Toothless together, like in a relationship. What do you think about it? It would still be a Hijack story but with a side of Bunny/Toothless :)_

_I'm going to be back in +/- a week. Leave me a review if you like it I could use some motivation right now :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hic, do you have a four?" Jack asked while hiding his cards for the other players. Hiccup browsed through his cards and shook his head. "No. Go fish*."

Jack sighed annoyed and took one card from the stack. He was the only one who didn't have a pile lying in front of him.

Hiccup leaned back into his chair, examining who had the most cards in his hand. "Bunny, do you have an Ace?"

Bunny huffed and threw two Aces to Hiccup. "Are you cheating or something?"

Hiccup shook his head, smiling brightly. "No, I am not. Jack, do you have well a Jack?"

Jack grunted and threw his last three cards to Hiccup "Were the only damn cards I had! That's it! I'm breaking up with you!"

Bunny's head shot up. He didn't even notice that he was showing all of his cards to the boys. Not that they would have noticed in their own little world. _Aren't those lovebirds cute? I like to call them Hijack, _Dream-Toothless voice was in his head again and for a second Bunny wondered how much about his dream had been true.

Hiccup laughed "I'm still not gonna give you the Jacks back"

Jack let his hands roam through his hair, shooting an overly desperate look to Hiccup. "Please Hic! I need them! They're the only things I have left!"

"You cannot have them Jack. They shall forever belong to me." Hiccup smiled, while he put the Jacks to his own and formed a pile. He put it next to his other piles.

Jack threw himself off Bunny's bed and onto Hiccup, nearly making the chair fall over. "I'm begging you Hiccup. Show mercy."

"I have no mercy left, Jack Frost" Hiccup answered with a serious face, holding on to his chair for dear life.

"Then I have to persuade you." Jack said his voice dropping lower. His hand reached out to cup Hic's cheek, stroking it gently. "It might help"

"I-It might" Hiccup answered entranced by Jack. His face was slightly pink. Jack leaned forward and brought their lips together. Hiccup sighed contently for he had waited for a long time to feel Jack's lips against his own, he remarked. Just how long had it been since they last shared a kiss? Jack had kissed his temple a few hours ago before falling asleep in one of North's room but that had been it. Hiccup longed for Jack's touch and let his arms move around his shoulders, oblivious to Bunny's wide-eyed look. The white-haired boy didn't wait long to deepen their kiss. Hiccup let the cards that were still in his hands drop. Diamonds, hearts, spades and clubs were falling and left a red and black mess on the floor. His hands travelled into Jack's hair, grabbing it lightly. They were so lost into each other that they hadn't heard Bunny clear his throat, trying to get their attention.

"Boys?" Bunny interrupted them. Jack and Hiccup fell out of their own little world and immediately let go one of another. They stared at each other before there view found Bunny. Both of their faces were red and even on Bunny's face one could recognize a tint of pink.

"I can explain, Bunny!" Jack exclaimed. He stood straight next to Hiccup, thinking about how exactly he could Bunny tell what they were doing. "Hic and I we're kind of eh-"

"You're dating." Bunny said matter-of-factly. Not an ounce of surprise could be seen in his features. He pushed himself up and leaned on the frame of the bed. "_Hijack_…" Bunny mumbled to himself, remembering once again the name that Dream-Toothless had given the couple.

"Pardon?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow "What did you call us?"

"Hijack it's what T- eh came to my mind right now. You know eh HI-ccup and well Jack… Hijack…" Bunny tried to cover up his silliness with nervous laughter.

"I think the deep freeze froze your brain."

"I think your brain has been frozen for decades!"

"Well your brain is small as it is"

"I take back what I said-"

"Finally"

"-because I don't think there _is_ anything to freeze!"

"Take that back, you slim-"

"You're both pretty girls" The door of the room stood open. Toothless leaned against the door. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a large black shirt. "How do you feel?" he asked while walking into the room. He stopped behind Hiccup and leaned against the back of the chair.

"Better I guess. I still have a pretty bad headache."

"It's the fever" Toothless explained. He walked over to Bunny and placed his hand on his forehead. The cold skin felt like heaven on Bunny's hot head. "I think it's gone down a little bit… Do you want me to get North?"

Bunny shook his head and moved over a little bit so that Toothless could sit on the edge of his bed. The older male turned his glaze back at Hiccup and Jack. "So… how long has this been going on?"

Jack shook his shoulders "Only for a few days. It started after you left that day..."

Bunny nodded absently. "I'm sorry for what I did that day. I was angry because someone told me the truth after all this time and I reacted in a wrong way. I'm sorry Hiccup. I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did."

"You were right to" Hiccup answered, looking at the floor ashamed. All the guilt that he had been feeling all these days came back to him. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here right now. You could have died Bunny only because I was too stupid to mind my own business."

"That's not true." Bunny objected "Pitch has searched for a reason to get into a fight with us and when we threatened Whisper he took it as an opportunity to do that."

"But Whisper attacked Toothless. How exactly is that fair?" Hiccup asked.

"It is not." Toothless answered in Bunny's place. He was now lying next to Bunny, his back resting against the frame of the bed. "But it's how Pitch works."

Bunny nodded and turned his eyes to Jack. He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he didn't know how to approach what he was thinking. "When I was with Pitch, he proposed a deal to me, Jack." He mumbled. He kept his eyes low, not meeting Jack's eyes.

"I know" Jack answered "He told me about it."

Bunny nodded again, looking up "I guess you understand then why we can't do what he wants."

"What?" Jack asked, his voice rising slightly "I have to Bunny! We can't let Pitch attack the den!"

"And I can't him let have my brother!" Bunny objected, getting himself into a sitting position a little too fast. He hissed in pain, his bones aching. Toothless immediately put a hand on his shoulder and pushed Bunny back against the mattress. The black haired boys touch lingered on Bunny's shoulder for another moment before Toothless took his hands back to himself and let them rest next to his sides. Bunny shot him a thankful smile. One corner of Toothless mouth raised a little before he realized what he was doing and let it sink again.

"This is my decision to make not yours, Bunny" Jack spoke up again. He crossed his arms and set up a determined face.

Bunny sent him an angry growl "So you're gonna go over there and fight him?"

"I have to" Jack replied "This isn't my choice"

"It is your choice, Jack. We can end it on our terms."

Jack shook his head. "No. I am going to fight him and I am going to win. Nobody else has to be harmed."

"Maybe Bunny is right, Jack." Hiccup interjected and grasped Jack's hand gently from where he sat. Jack looked down at his boyfriend and sighed "Not you too. I'm going to do this and I don't care about what any of you think."

"You won't fight him Jack and this is the end of the discussion." Bunny repeated his voice leaving no room for discussion.

Anger grew in Jack. "You don't own me Bunny!" He took a step forward " I can do whatever I please!"

"Fine!" Bunny shouted "Ya wanna get yourself killed? Go on! Get out of here and get yourself somebody to train ya, because I sure as hell won't train my own brother just for him to get himself killed!"

"I will!" Jack yelled back making his way to the door. His face was turning red from anger. Why couldn't Bunny see that he did this so nobody else had to suffer? He could end this and there was no way that if Jack had the chance to finish off Pitch, that he was letting go of it easily.

"J-Jack? I th-" Jack didn't think when a hand grabbed his wrist. He was so disappointed and furious that he just flung around and pushed against the body that was holding him back. He hadn't meant to use so much strength that Hiccup let out a surprised shriek and fell on the floor. Bunny and Toothless both flinched when Hiccup's side connected with the floor. Toothless got up from the bed and rushed over to Hiccup. Jack looked at his boyfriend and wanted to rush to his side but he felt so guilty and still too angry so that he didn't do that.

He, however, couldn't suppress a certain sadness to reach his eyes. He looked at Hiccup who didn't look angry at all, which only made Jack feel guiltier. "I-I'm going back to the den" he stammered, looking anywhere but his friends and left the room.

"Are you okay?" Toothless asked while helping Hiccup on his feet. "I'm should beat some sense into him!"

Hiccup, who was still shaken up from what Jack had done seconds ago, sat down on the edge of the bed "I'm fine. He didn't do it on purpose."

Toothless didn't seem convinced. He patted Hic's shoulder and sat down next to him. Bunny stood up slowly and crawled next to Hiccup's other side even more so. "He needs to calm down, ya know" the older male explained "He has these moments from time to time. Sometimes it gets too much and even somebody like him has to get his steam of. I'm sorry you were put in the crossfire though."

Hiccup shook his shoulders, sending Bunny a small lopsided smile. "It's alright Bunny. Nothing happened and I am still sure that he hadn't meant to do it. Maybe I should head over to the den and stay with him."

"Maybe you two should" Bunny said, looking at both Toothless and Hiccup "Pitch is still out there and I don't think it is safe for any of us to walk outside alone."

Toothless nodded and stood up.

"Are you sure _you_ are alright on your own?" the brunette asked, looking at Bunny questioningly.

"I think there ain't a safer place for me to be then this one, mate" Bunny smiled at him.

"Alright then… We'll see you, Bunny"

"Jack still has North's phone. Call if anything is wrong" Toothless patted his friends shoulder and followed Hiccup out of the house.

* * *

It was afternoon when Toothless and Hiccup made their way back to the den. For the first time in a really long while, Toothless wandered the main streets. Normally he would have made his way through alleyways or so to get back to the den but now with Pitch on their backs they couldn't allow themselves to take those ways. The people walking past them sent the black haired males evil looks. Some of them took their children's hand ushering them to walk faster when they saw him others mumbled to their friends, looking at him disgusted.

"They're all looking at me" Toothless mumbled to Hiccup, keeping his head low from now on. He was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"Let them look, bud. They don't know you so you should ignore their reactions."

Toothless wanted to send Hic a smile but this situation made him realize how far exactly he was from having a normal live, how low other people felt of him. How they were judging him even though they didn't know him, just by walking past him.

"Can we just hurry up?" He asked his voice taking a sad undertone.

Hiccup nodded when he heard his name being screamed over the plaza they were currently walking. He flinched when he recognized the voice. "Crap."

"What is it?!" Toothless asked, immediately on alert. One hand wandered to his switchblade and when Hiccup saw what Toothless wanted to do, he took hold of his wrist. He looked at him with big wide eyes. "Gods! No Toothless." Hiccup turned around. Toothless copied his motions and saw a blonde girl and blonde boy walk up to them. The girl was beautiful. She had big blue eyes and her hair was braided. The boy had long hair that stopped in the middle of his back. He had cloudy grey eyes and followed the girl.

"Hiccup!" the girl screamed again. She had a frown on her face when she saw Toothless but didn't comment on him just yet.

"Hey… Hi- Hey Astrid! Hi… H-Hello… Hi Astrid…h-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She asked immediately in a furious voice.

"Where I have been? Well where have I been…? I was eh…"

"You weren't at school man!" the boy remarked before putting a finger under his chin "Or were you…?"

"I was sick. Yep! Totally sick. I stayed at home where my… eh cousin here eh took care of me."

"We were at your place, Hiccup." Astrid said in a soft tone "Your Dad said you wouldn't be coming home anymore. What does that mean?"

"It's okay Astrid. I'm going to explain everything to you just not now. Not today" Hiccup answered in a quiet voice.

"Your Dad seemed really sorrowful… Are you sure you are okay?" Astrid opened her purse inspecting Toothless at the same time. Her eyes were not leaving him until she found what she searched for in her purse. She looked at Toothless a last time and then at Hiccup. Her eyes were filled with worry and uncertainty.

"A-Astrid…?" Hiccup asked slowly.

"Grab Hic, Tuff!" she screamed and pulled a small bottle out of her purse. Everything after that went really fast. Tuffnut, the boy with the blonde hair, grabbed Hiccup and pulled him against him. Hiccup shrieked when his friend dragged him away from Toothless while Astrid held the bottle up in the air right in front of Toothless' face. Hiccup yelled at her to stop when he saw what she was doing, but it was too late. Astrid pushed the button down and a spray of the liquid inside connected with Toothless' eyes. The boy screamed when the pepper spray burned in his eyes. He cursed and pushed the back of his hands against his eyes.

"T-Toothless…? Oh god! Astrid! He's my friend!"

Astrid looked at him with wide guilty eyes. "I-I thought he had kidnapped you! Your Dad looked really moody and he looks evil and you were acting all funny and – Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She walked over to Toothless and put his hands of his eyes. His eyes were red and teary. "It's going to wear off! I swear! In a few hours you won't feel a thing!"

Tuff let go of Hiccup and the brunette rushed to his friend's side, steading him. "Are you alright?" he asked "We have to get you to the den."

Hiccup looked around. He needed help. He couldn't get Toothless back on his own. He looked at Astrid and Tuff who were still shocked. "I need them to help me get you to the den, Toothless."

Toothless shook his head violently, still pressing his hands on his eyes „No! They aren't like us! They can't go down there."

"I need them to help you, you stupid stubborn-" Hiccup interrupted himself. He looked at Astrid and Tuff. "I need you to help me."

Astrid nodded frantically, feeling really guilty for hurting one of Hiccup's friends. "Anything!"

Tuff only shook his shoulders, as if to say: 'I have nothing else to do'

"You have to promise me one thing though" Hiccup started "You're gonna have a lot of questions when we get eh… home but you can't ask any until I say so, understood?"

"But Hiccup w-"

"Promise me Astrid."

"Fine. I promise Hic."

Hiccup looked at Tuff and the blonde shook his shoulders again. "If I start asking questions you might start talking about boring stuff so I won't ask in the first place."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him "Well… That's the spirit…"

Toothless didn't complain anymore and let Tuff, Astrid and Hiccup help him get home.

* * *

_* For those who don't know, Go Fish is a card game. The games goal is to have to most piles. You get piles by having four times the same value (Like 4 times a king)._

_So well Bunny and Toothless will become a couple in this :) Thank you guys for all the reviews by the way, they are lovely! They really make my day and motivate me to write faster. I don't know if I would have found the motivation to write this week with all what's been going on if it weren't for your reviews! So thanks :)_

_And well, there is another hard week coming up, so leave me a review if you liked it! :) See you in +/- a week :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Guys I just wanted to warn you that the **rating has gone up **and that there's a pretty awkward sexual situation in here. I hope that's no issue for anyone. And also I couldn't reread it but I wanted to give it to you as fast as possible. I'm gonna do that this weekend :)

* * *

Chapter 8:

Astrid stood still for a moment when she realized they were about to go down stairs that led them to an abandoned subway station. "Hiccup, is tha-"

"No questions. You promised Astrid." Hiccup reminded her.

"Can somebody get me down before I'm blinded forever?!" Toothless complained. His eyes hadn't opened once since they had made contact with the pepper spray, which was pretty understandable.

"Astrid said it would wear off, Toothless. You're not going to be blind." Hiccup explained to him. He helped Toothless down the stair. Tuff held Toothless other side aiding Hiccup transporting the other male.

"Sure doesn't feel like it! I'm going to be blind and everybody is going to call me Sightless! It's going to be embarrassing!" Toothless said in an overdramatic voice. He was moving slowly down the stairs, not sure if he could trust his feet not to slip on the steps.

Hiccup shook his head fondly. "Now you're just kidding me, aren't you? Nobody is going to be calling you that." Hiccup sent a look over his shoulder, looking at his blonde female friend. She had a look of confusion in her eyes. For the first time in his life, Hiccup could see hesitation in Astrid's features. She looked as if she wasn't sure if she was safe with Hiccup anymore.

Hiccup stopped at the end of the stairs before the door that led to the den. He turned around to Astrid.

"It's alright, Astrid. Nothing is going to happen where we go." He tried to reassure her but he wasn't sure if it worked.

Astrid cleared her throat, taking a confident posture "Do you think I'm afraid? I'm not afraid, Hiccup!" She cast one last look around before setting her eyes on Hiccup "Well… Maybe I'm a little bit concerned about that you got yourself into, Hic. This doesn't look right for you. We sh-"

"Later Astrid… I'll explain everything but not now." He motioned with his hand to the door. "Just don't say anything when we get in there. I'll explain the situation to everybody before you say anything. Nobody's going to be happy I brought you."

Astrid and Tuffnut nodded, waiting for Hiccup to open the door. Hiccup sighed one last time, unsure if his actions had been the right ones. He opened the doors and let them in. "Welcome to the den."

* * *

Jack pouted. He was sitting in the kitchen with his head on the table. He had spoken to Storm and Sandy and none of the two were ready to train him. On one hand he could understand them, but on the other he hoped that they could understand _him_. Not only had Pitch been on their backs forever but after what he had done? Jack couldn't take it anymore! How dared Pitch take his brother and lock him up in a deep freeze? What kind of person does that? And the way Pitch had goggled Hiccup, that look of pure lust and the words that he had said to his boyfriend. Jack couldn't let anything happen to him. Toothless and Hiccup were the closest thing to a family Jack had next to Bunny. Jack had never felt such an urge to protect them than he had felt in Pitch's lair. Pitch was cruel and heartless and Jack couldn't allow him to continue to threaten his family. Not if he could do anything against him. Jack's storm of thoughts was interrupted when he heard Hiccup calling for help. The white haired male shot up and ran out of the kitchen. "Hiccup?" he yelled while he made his way from where Hic's voice had come. He stopped in his tracks. Hiccup and two other people were dragging Toothless in. Toothless looked awful. Tear tracks could be seen on his cheeks and Jack assumed the worst. He decided to ignore for a second that there were strangers in the den and helped Toothless in the living room. He laid him down on the couch. He pulled Toothless hands from his eyes to take a look at them. They were all red and teary. "Torch, go and fetch me some water." Jack asked Torch who was playing with his siblings. The boy sprang to his feet and rushed to get the water.

"Who are they?" Jack hissed without looking away from Toothless. "Did they do this?" Jack turned around swiftly. He stalked up to Tuffnut and stood still in front of his. He eyed him before yanking him down to his eye level. "Did you do that, because if you did then I sw-"

"I-I did it," confessed a female voice. Jack looked at the other intruder, sending her a death glare. She had beautiful blonde hair that was pulled back in a braid. A few strands were outside of the braid and covered one of the blue eyes. "Get out." He mumbled turning back to his injured friend.

"It was an accident! I t-though he had kidnapped Hiccup. I wanted to help! I am so sorry!" the girl tried to reason. Jack was having none of it. He grabbed the water bottle and the towel when Torch came back. He thanked the boy shortly before he wetted the towel and put it over Toothless' eyes. "I'm sorry but that's all we can do."

Toothless nodded shortly before drifting to sleep.

* * *

"What are they doing here?" Jack asked. He pushed them out of the living room and into the kitchen. Jack seemed anything but amused.

"I needed their help," Hiccup explained. Jack's behaviour was staring to get on Hiccup's nerves. What exactly had he done to reserve such a treatment? "I couldn't let Toothless stay back to get you. So I asked them to help me bring him back. I would have never made it back that fast on my own."

"So you decide to bring strangers to the den?" Jack asked not sitting down. He was pacing around the room.

"I'm not an idiot Jack!" Hiccup exclaimed "They're my friends, Astrid and Tuffnut."

"Your friends?" Jack asked amused "So where were they when you were crying outside because you had no place to go, hm?"

Hiccup's head shot up, trying to figure out if Jack had been serious about that. The sent Jack a glare when the older male didn't show any signs of joking.

"You're being unfair Jack" Hiccup responded. His whole situation was starting to become unbelievingly ridiculous. He could feel how his eyes started to water and tears threatened to be spilled.

"What is he talking about, Hic?" Astrid tried to interrupt softly when she saw the state her friend was in.

"So where were they?" Jack asked again, not taking the hint.

"I didn't call them!" Hiccup answered "Is that what you want to hear Jack?! I didn't call them because I was ashamed! I was ashamed about the fact that I couldn't even get _my own father_ to love me! I was ashamed that he threw me out, to be in that situation. My father kicked me out because I'm gay. He hit me, you know but that seems to be a common thing right now! Push Hiccup, kick Hiccup, yell at Hiccup because he's just a pathetic, useless waste of space, isn't it?" The brunet slammed his fist on the table; tears were now freely running down his face. He got up without making eye contact with anyone and rushed out of the room.

Jack stood in the room, bewildered and angrier at himself than he had been in these last few hours.

"Uhh" Tuffnut sighed, he caught Jack's gaze "You Sir are the biggest asshole I have met in a veeery long time."

Jack let himself sink on one of the benches. "I am, aren't I?" Jack asked more himself than one of the others. "Stay here" he said and got back on his feet "I have to talk to Hiccup."

Astrid nodded shortly, still stunned by what just had happened.

* * *

Jack stopped in front of Toothless, Hiccup and his room. He hesitated going in. Maybe he should give Hiccup some time… _No! No hesitation, Jack. Man up, go in and apologize!, _he thought to himself. He stood still for another moment, trying to set the words right for when he confronted Hiccup. Then he knocked and entered the room before his boyfriend said anything. Jack quietly closed the door behind him.

"What do you want, Jack?" Hiccup asked with an undertone that Jack had never heard in his voice before. Jack felt the urge to turn around and leave.

He took a step forward, closing up to the brunet (Which wasn't too difficult as the room was tiny). Hiccup sat on one of the mattresses, hugging his knees. His eyes were red from crying.

"I want to apologize," Jack admitted miserly. He set down in front of his friend and was relieved when the brown haired boy didn't move away.

"Oh _really_ now? That must be a big progression for you, Jack." Hiccup replied cuttingly. He tried to regain some dignity in front of his boyfriend by wiping his tears away angrily but it didn't work.

Jack pushed himself closer to Hiccup and used his thumb to dry the tears. He felt his soft skin under his finger and gently stroked it.

"Don't do that," Hiccup complained, pushing Jack's thumb away. "I'm mad at you."

"I'm sorry Hiccup," Jack said "I shouldn't have done one single thing I did today. You didn't deserve it. I just felt so angry at everybody and I guess these guys you brought… they were the last straw."

Hiccup met his eyes. Jack was pretty sure he was trying to kill him with them. "You humiliated me in front of my friends, Jack! They didn't even know I was gay!"

"And I shouldn't have made you tell them. I am sorry, Hic. I swear I will try to make it up to you."

"You're an asshole, Jack," the brunet answered, looking directly at Jack. The green eyes wandered down then and grabbed one of Jack's hands. "You better not do anything like this again."

Jack cracked a huge smile then, squeezing Hic's hand. "I won't, I swear. I love you!"

Hiccup's face fell. He looked at Jack and let go off his hand. "Come again?"

The smile disappeared from Jack's face. He had said it too soon. He knew it but he couldn't help how he felt about the brunet. Jack gathered all his courage "I-I love you, Hiccup."

Hiccup inspected Jack before whispering: "D-Do… Do you really mean it?"

Jack nodded and he knew that this was the end. Hiccup may have liked him but he didn't love him. Jack had scared him away. Hundreds of those thoughts flew into his head until he felt a pair of lips on him.

"I love you too," Hiccup said in between kisses. He pushed himself into Jack's lap and put his arms around his neck. The brunet's fingers disappeared in Jack's white hair. Jack's eyes widened when he had heard what Hiccup had said. _Hiccup did love him_. He grabbed his boyfriend's hips and pushed him further into his lap. He kissed back eagerly. His tongue traced the outline of the smaller male's lips and soon invaded his mouth. His hands stayed at Hic's waist, caressing his sides gently.

They kissed for a while, taking in air once in a while and then continued kissing. Jack couldn't hold a moan back, when Hiccup suddenly started bouncing in his lap. Jack wondered if his boyfriend knew what he was doing to him right now. The brunet pushed hard against his lips, taking everything he could. Jack pulled Hic's legs around his waist and pushed him down on the mattress. The make-shift bed sank under their weigh. Jack's hips pressed into Hiccup's, rubbing their groins together. "Nggh… J-Jack~" Hiccup let himself fall back on the 'bed', his arms resting besides him. Jack stopped rocking for a second and took Hiccup in. The brunet looked gorgeous. His parted lips were wet, swollen and pink. He was breathing heavily, taking in all the air in that he could. His hair was spread around his head like a halo. His eyes were closed. "P-Please don't stop," Hiccup asked with a hoarse voice. The younger boy pushed his hips up into Jack's, surprising him. Jack grinned. His cold hands moved on Hic's body again and made their way under his shirt. Hiccup whined (very manly of course) when he felt one of Jack's hands tease his nipple. Hiccup gasped, his hands wandering under Jack's shirt. He could feel the white haired boy's cold skin under his fingers. Jack stopped the abuse of his nipple and let his hand move down Hic's body. The fingers stroked down Hiccup's side. The brunet whimpered and arched his back. "P-Please J-Jack," Hiccup didn't know what exactly he was asking for but he needed Jack to do anything. He was feeling hotter and hotter by seconds. He could feel the building tightness in his jeans and he wanted Jack to make it go away.

"What do you want me to do, love?" Jack asked. His hands moved further and rested at the waistband of Hiccup's jeans.

Hiccup's gaze followed Jack's hand. His breathing was heavy. "I-I don't know. Ahh… Anything… Please Jack."

Jack smiled at him. He moved up again and cupped Hic's face. He placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "How about we get rid of those shirts?" Jack asked, watching as Hiccup nodded eagerly. Jack pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it away. He didn't know where it landed and he really didn't care. When he freed Hiccup from his shirt, he made sure to graze his nipples. Hiccup gasped again, letting Jack get rid of the top. Jack looked down at the brunet's beautiful body. It was dotted with freckles. His eyes wandered up to meet Hiccup's and he saw the brunet study his body. His mouth was slightly open. He did definitely like what he saw. Jack smiled, feeling a bust of self-confidence. He attacked Hiccup's neck and jaw. He sucked on his collarbone, making sure to leave a hickey. One of his hands started to kneaded Hic through his jeans, making the brunet shiver under him. Hiccup was a mess. No coherent though reached his mind. Jack continued to kiss Hiccup when he felt a hand _in_ his pants. Jack let out a groan when the hand clumsily grabbed his cock. He pushed back into the hand. His breath was coming faster and faster. He could feel his release come closer… when the door of the room flung wide open. Hiccup's hand retreated out of Jack's pants as fast as they could, leaving Jack feel uncompleted. There in the door stood little Torch, looking at them as if he didn't know that he interrupted a very intimate activity. His eyes looked sad when he looked at them. "You shouldn't be doing this," the kid said quietly.

"W-What?" Jack stuttered, his face becoming red. He looked down at his boyfriend who had closed his eyes, his face redder than a tomato.

"You had a raw, didn't you? That's why you were wrestling, isn't it?" Torch asked, his voice full of the innocence that only a child could possess.

"W-Wrestling?" Jack repeated, arching an eyebrow. "Oh totally! Me and Hiccup here did a little bit of wrestling! I-I wanna fight Pitch you know and I need all the training I can get, you know… Ha…Ha?"

Torch looked thoughtful for a minute, then he nodded "That's alright I guess. As long as nobody gets hurt, of course because that's not how family works." Torch nodded to himself, proud that he had remembered the words that his mother always told him.

"So eh… What did you want, Torch?" Jack asked.

Torch looked up then for he had forgotten to tell them what he was supposed to. "Bunny's back and he wants to speak to you."

Jack nodded "Alright. I'll be right there."

The oldest male waited for Torch to leave and when didn't, Jack awkwardly cleared his throat. "Eh… Could you like wait in the living room please?"

"Oh…okay!" Torch exclaimed happily. When he was nearly out of the room, Jack called for him again.

"And eh Torch, maybe this wrestling thing could be our secret since Bunny doesn't want me to fight and stuff alright?"

"A secret?!" Torch's face lit up. He never had had a secret. He needed to tell his brothers about this! "Alright! I'm gonna keep it super secret Jack! Nobody's ever gonna find out!"

The kid ran out of the room hastily. Jack sighed relieved "Well… That was awkward…"

* * *

Leave me a review if you liked it :) I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, this is the first time I actually tried to write something M rated... The next chapter should have some hinted Bunny/Toothless :))


End file.
